


King of Scythes

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Prince [insert name] runs away and joins the army.
Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158791
Kudos: 15





	King of Scythes

**Author's Note:**

> For story beat purposes Technoblade’s irl needs to be used. But enlieu of using it, because I am so no comfortable using it and nor is he, I will be using [insert name] to denote. Sorry if that ruins your immersion of the story.

[insert name] was a good messenger. He was quick, he could basically fly, and he was a really good with a weapon. He kept himself the messages safe.

The army weren’t evil, the youngest members of the army where ten. They were the messengers, they where the helpers at the medics’ station. When they were twelve they could become scavengers and looters. Helping the soldiers find extra food and grabbing anything light and useless from dead bodies. Grabbing the names of dead soldiers, pocketing dog tags. When they were fourteen they could properly join the fighting masses if they wished. Of course every one was trained in the basics of duelsmanship and first aide.

[insert name] was a little young, but he was tall so he fit right in. They placed him in a group of three. Nestor and Calvin were also knew recruits who had been training in the same Academy for years.

They were a perfect little group. And they were the best at fighting. So they were giving the messages that needed to go the furthest way away. One time, [insert name] looted a battle scythe. He kept that on him at all times. Nestor was in charge of dog tags. They knew how important it was to let the other side know who was dead. They were still people no matter who’s side they were on.

By the time [insert name] was fourteen he already had a name for himself. Of course they didn’t serve for years on-end. He went home with Nestor and Calvin. He would practice his skills with them once a week ~~as he had at home.~~ But he mostly helped around Nestor’s farm.

The three of them were happy to keep being messengers. They could be an autonomous unit. And they could slaughter through troupes in their way.

He had made a name for himself, literally. Technoblade. He shed everything that came with his old name. He didn’t need it. He didn’t want it. He was happier with it gone. A final weight off his shoulders.

~~Other than Princess Nihachu’s 21st birthday but he didn’t need to worry about that just yet.~~

He was happy that he never told Nestor and Calvin about the royal blood. Of course they joked that he was the King of Scythes. He was really good with it in a fight. And at Nestor’s farm. _Geez what the heck man?_ But they were all super good at what they did.

Anyone who crossed them was bound to run away in terror if not already dead. Between the three of them they made joke names. xNestorio and Cxlvxn, X marks the dead.


End file.
